The present invention relates generally to anti-icing formulations; and, more specifically, to anti-icing and de-icing formulations produced from alcohol/polyol-based aqueous fluids, thickened by the combination of an acrylic emulsion and a water-swellable layered clay mineral. Optional formulations include the addition of a surfactant combination comprised of a first surfactant with an hydrophilic/lipophilic balance (xe2x80x9cHLBxe2x80x9d) xe2x89xa63, coupled with a second surfactant with an HLB 19, and include the further optional addition of a water-activated polymer and other components. A second basic formulation describes a polyol-based aqueous solution of polyvinyl alcohol with optional thickeners.
The problem of ice formation on surfaces is well known, and is addressed extensively in the prior art. There is still a need, however, for deicing/anti-icing compositions which offer enhanced resistance to rain wash-off. Furthermore, there exists a need for effective deicing/anti-icing compositions which may be applied using simple light-duty hand-held sprayers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a first form of anti-icing compositions which are easily removable from surfaces to which they are applied, and contain no polyvinyl alcohol, and to provide a second form that will set-up to form a rubber-like gel within several hours after mixing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide anti-icing compositions principally comprising an aqueous solution of monohydroxy and/or polyhydroxy alcohols, thickened with a combination of an acrylic emulsion polymer and a water-swellable, colloid-forming clay mineral.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide anti-icing compositions compatible with optional ingredients such as polyols, surfactants, pH-modifiers, friction-reducing agents, corrosion inhibiting agents, anti-oxidants, UV inhibitors, biocides, dyes, foam control agents, odor-modification agents, stabilizers, and the like.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide anti-icing compositions that utilize non-toxic chemicals as freezing point depressants.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide anti-icing compositions having viscosity that may be adjusted for application of the composition through a variety of means.
The present invention provides substantial improvement to the art for a variety of applications. Formulations are described for compositions which may be applied using light-duty sprayers, yet still allow for higher viscosities, and, thereby, greater resistance to rain wash-off, than analogous prior-art formulations. Formulations are also described which provide enhanced resistance to water incursion. Formulations are further described for compositions providing such an extreme level of resistance to wash-off that they are only suitable for applications where easy removal of the composition is not an issue.
Accordingly, anti-icing compositions are disclosed comprising an aqueous solution of monohydroxy and/or polyhydroxy alcohols, thickened with a combination of an acrylic emulsion polymer and a water-swellable, colloid-forming clay mineral. Optional additions include glycerine, and added surfactant combinations comprised of a first surfactant with an hydrophilic/lipophilic balance xe2x89xa63 coupled with a second surfactant with an HLB 19. An example of such surfactant combination is a block copolymer of ethylene-oxide and propylene-oxide.
Further optional additions may include Teflon powder, graphite, pH-modifiers, corrosion inhibiting agents, anti-oxidants, UV inhibitors, biocides, dyes, foam control agents, odor-modification agents, stabilizers, and the like. Advantageously, the preferred formulations of the present invention utilize non-toxic chemicals as freezing point depressants.